


Unexpected

by FatalTie



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalTie/pseuds/FatalTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyou had suddenly shown up unannounced, normally Yuki would have turned him away with his apartment in such disarray. But he wasn’t exactly nearby to Kyou, and the other man had looked so desperate to talk to someone and to come to Yuki of all people? He couldn’t help but be a little curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suppose to be working on my like 3 different fics for Drrr!! but here I am writing fruits basket like loser whoops. Do people even look for fanfics for Fruits Basket anymore? Heck if I know.

“I’m fucked.”

“You know, I think your language has only gotten fouler with time.”

Kyou presses his head harder into the table, only groaning in response. Yuki takes another sip of his tea, biting back his own frustrated sigh.

“I don’t know why you’re making this a bigger deal then it is.”

Kyou whips his head back up, snarling.

“ _How is this not a big fucking deal?”_

The heavy sigh Yuki lets loose couldn’t have been held back even if he had tried.

“But it’s _not._ You know she’ll say yes.”

Kyou goes silent, resting his head on the table again, and Yuki sets his cup down. He leans back on his hands, though there isn’t much room. His tiny apartment has become cluttered over the past couple months, and when Machi visits… well. When Kyou had suddenly shown up unannounced he had to unbury his small table from all the accumulated clutter. Not to mention the teapot. Normally Yuki would have turned him away with his apartment in such disarray. But he wasn’t exactly nearby to Kyou, and the other man had looked so desperate to talk to _someone_ and to come to Yuki of all people? He couldn’t help but be a little curious.

In actuality it was about as interesting as his bland tea. He eyes Kyou’s untouched cup.

“So did you really come all the way here because you’re nervous she’ll say no?”

Kyou remains silent. Yuki feels annoyance prickling up his back; he fights to keep his patience. There’s no way that’s the only reason. He takes a deep breath.

“Are you worried because you’re both still a little young?”

Kyou’s shoulders stiffen and he curls in a little into himself. Yuki frowns.

“You’re both adults and you’ve been living together for over a year now; it’s not that weird to go ahead and get married,” He leans forward and grabs his still warm cup, “Though I did think you would wait at least a couple more years,” he adds thoughtfully. He takes another small sip of his tea.

The other man still faces away for a minute, before finally turning and tucking his arms under his chin. He still resolutely looks away from Yuki. He face is a rather dark shade of red, clashing with his hair. The hair on the back of Yuki’s neck prickles. Kyou sighs.

“I had been planning on waiting longer...”

Yuki gaze narrows suspiciously. Kyou eyes are glued to the wall in front of him, still refusing to look at the other man. He sets down his tea before leaning forward,

_“What did you do, Kyou?”_

The man in question finally meets Yuki’s cold eyes. And in moment he knew. Kyou’s face pales.

“… I think Tohru’s pregnant.”

It takes every ounce of self-control in Yuki’s body to not fling himself across the table and _throttle the idiot—_ He inhales sharply through his nose. Count to 10.

Kyou has gone back to burying his head into his arms while Yuki takes time to collect himself. When he finally feels like he won’t start screaming at his cousin he speaks.

“What do you mean ‘you think’?”

Yuki tries not to get too hopeful that maybe it’s a misunderstanding. Kyou sighs, relaxing ever so slightly. He raises his head enough so he can rest his chin on his arms again.

“I was changing the trash in the bathroom and… there was a test in it.”

Yuki’s hand clenches in reflex.

“… so your plan is to get married?”

He tries to keep his voice neutral but even he can hear the venomous edge to it. Kyou straightens, visibly bristling.

“I mean, well— yeah but—augh.”

He roughly rakes a hand through his orange hair, struggling to speak.

“I want to make sure she knows I’m here for her and stuff but… It’s just. She didn’t tell me. She _still_ hasn’t told me.”

The boiling rage in Yuki starts to simmer down a little, settling for annoyance.

“She probably is just waiting for a good time—“

“It’s been almost two weeks since I found it.”

Yuki mouth snaps shut. Kyou looks genuinely like he’s about to be sick. He carefully thinks over what he wants to say, but his cousin mutters something that halts everthing.

“Do you think she doesn’t want it?”

He can’t see anything but red when he grabs the collar of Kyou’s shirt, tugging the man across the table. The corner digs painfully Kyou’s waist, but he only grunts in surprise.

“Tohru would _never._ ”

“That’s the problem, asshole!” Kyou growls out, grabbing Yuki’s wrist, “Even if she didn’t want it, she still would!”

Yuki’s grip tightens on the other man’s collar.

“You’re an idiot,” He spits out, shoving Kyou back. He falls back onto the floor with satisfying thump.

They both glare at each other for several minutes. When Yuki’s ears stop ringing and he feels like he _maybe_ won’t murder his cousin, he swipes up his cup and downs what’s left of his tea. Kyou’s cup is still untouched. Several minutes pass in uncomfortable silence.

“…it’s rude not to drink your tea.”

The tension breaks a little as Kyou snorts indignantly but finally picks up his own cup and takes a sip.

“… this sucks.”

Yuki frowns, feeling his cheeks warm uncomfortably.

“Well, _excuse me._ ”

Kyou stands, grabbing his cup and Yuki’s, muttering to himself.

“How do you fuck up tea?”

Yuki doesn’t acknowledge his words, instead just resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. It had been a while since they had seen each other; Yuki had nearly forgotten how quickly Kyou made him want to kill something. Though as much as he wants to wallop the idiot, he can’t; at least not in his apartment. His landlord probably wouldn’t be as forgiving about broken doors and walls.

Kyou bustles around the tiny kitchenette, taking the pot off the stove and pouring the contents out into the sink. He spends a little time cleaning the pot before filling it up again and setting it back on the stove. He flicks the knob on and moves over to lean against the counter. It takes several minutes of uncomfortable silence before Yuki feels a little a less murderous.

He glances over at Kyou, who’s now staring broodingly at the floor, and can’t help but feel a little bit of pity. Yuki wasn’t exactly the _best_ at reading people, but even he can see that Kyou’s worrying himself sick over this.

“I’m sure she wants it too.”

Kyou jumps. He meets Yuki’s gaze, looking bewildered at the suddenly broken silence. Yuki tries to smile encouragingly, but he gets the feeling it comes off as more of a grimace. He’s being sincere though; in fact he’s absolutely positive that Tohru is more than happy to have Kyou’s child, or to have any child— he doesn’t really like thinking about circumstances surrounding it though.

The other man scoffs a little, but remains quiet, checking on the teapot. Yuki notes with a little annoyance that Kyou doesn’t refute the subtext in his statement; he wants it too.

“Actually, she’s probably thinking the same things about you,” He adds after a moment.

Kyou pauses, mid-cleaning their cups. From the table Yuki can see even though the other man’s back faces him that this thought had not occurred to him. Kyou sets down the cup and rests his face in his hand.

“ _Oh my god._ ”

Yuki snorts and stands. The pot is whistling, but Kyou didn’t seem interested in doing anything about it for the moment, so Yuki takes it upon himself to go ahead and flick off the stove. As the whistling peters off, Kyou finally knocks himself free of his stupor.

“I got to—“

“Go ahead and go,” Yuki grabs the dish towel from the sink, “She’s probably waiting for you anyway, dumb cat.”

Kyou doesn’t immediately snap at him, instead just kind of looks at him for a tad too long, putting Yuki just a little on edge. He stares back.

The moment passes and Kyou moves to collect his shoes from the front door.

“… Thanks, Yuki.”

And just like that he’s out the door before Yuki can say a word.

He sighs.

A guy like that raising a kid? He can’t help but worry a little.

_Well… he’s got Tohru so they’ll be fine._

He pours out the water from the pot down the sink (because like hell he’s going to waste his time with that again) and muses over thoughts of a little kid running around…

He stops.

 _Please_ … _let them take after Tohru._


End file.
